


Chinese translation on "bonding for the sensibly-challenged"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "bonding for the sensibly-challenged"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bonding for the sensibly-challenged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300490) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



五官殘障同盟 [第2號 公義]

「這都是你的錯。」

「不是你這張毁容臉，我們會落得這下場嗎？」

「聽你在胡謅，肯定是你這弱智捲眉害的。」

「綠藻雜草影響市容。」

「哀哀亂叫難聽死了。」

「沒腦袋的野蠻人。」

「沒──」

「你們兩個吠夠了沒！！！」

「似乎有人睡不好起床氣超重嘛。」

「在這監牢能睡得好嗎？」

「喔，倒是。」

「說起來，你臭死了。」

「你才臭呢！！！你他媽幾天沒洗澡了！！！」

「你該問的是，幾天沒聽過『洗澡』二字吧？」

「關你什麼事！！！老子要睡覺！！！」

「我們只是在強調──」「──個人衛生有多重要而已。」

「閉嘴！！！」

「嘖，我不想跟抱怨先生同處一室啊。」

「我也不想，那傢伙討厭死了。」

「你們眼睛瞎了？！老子就在你們旁邊，聽得清清楚楚！！！」

「嘖，偷聽啊。沒教養的傢伙。」

「綠藻君，面對這種沒教養的舉動，連你也該擔心了吧？」

「？！」

「聽不懂喔？我給你解釋清楚──」

「別迫老子揍死你！！！」

「──跟這位先生相處久了，我會從他身上學得更惡劣的習性，你不害怕嗎？」

「倒是，恐怕我會擔心得幾星期作噩夢呢。」

「那麼，你不該保護我，讓我不受那種社會渣滓負面影響嗎？」

「嘖，我不入地獄，誰入地獄？」

「你們兩個胡說什麼！！！你們才是渣滓！！！你們全家都是渣滓！！！」

「我們為了防止這種糟糕的事情，苦心越獄，相信娜美桑也會體諒的。」

「畢竟那種事情實在太可怕了，恐怕我們別無他選。」

「我才不希望進一步殘害Lady敏感細緻的感官呢，你的也不行。」

「因為你早就夠討厭，已經深刻殘害我們的感官了，進一步什麼的自然不行。」

「喂！！！你們在無視我嗎！！！」

「決定了，這都是為了正義。」

「嗯，為了正義。」

「給我聽著！！！你們兩個狗崽子，老子──」

牢房的門給轟飛了，連帶磗牆也崩了老大一塊。

後來，負責警官讓他描述事件，可是他卻不曉得發生了什麼事，也無法說出爆炸經過，只記得跟自己一同監禁的是兩個該死的小混混，而且絕對是最最卑劣的海賊。要說該讓誰去學習禮貌規矩的話，肯定非那兩個混蛋莫屬──不但擾人清夢，更任由他給埋在瓦礫下自生自滅。真是的，現在的年輕人都不會敬老讓賢呀；瞧瞧，一個把頭髮染成張狂的綠色，一個煙不離口，實在是太不像樣了！還有，他們是老幾啊？竟敢說老子臭？老子根本不臭！真是的，換你試試啊！給關在囚室裏幾個星期，有一點點味道這叫男人味！真是的，還有……

※

千陽號廚房。

金髮船廚突然頓下擦盤子的動作，抬頭問道：「我們是不是忘記什麼了？」

「哪有。」綠髮劍士一口咬開久違的烈酒酒栓：「你想太多了。」

 

END


End file.
